Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a light emitting device including a light emitting element, and a sealing member for sealing the light emitting element.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some light emitting devices are manufactured by disposing a light emitting element in a recessed portion of a package, connecting the light emitting element to a lead frame via wires, filling a sealing resin into the recessed portion, and then curing the resin (see, for example, JP 2010-080620 A and JP 2011-222718 A).
In such a light emitting device, however, the sealing resin unexpectedly leaks and spreads from the recessed portion of the package onto the upper surface thereof due to high wettability of a liquid base material of the sealing resin.